


Leave It All To Me

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [522]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Castiel, Diapers, Fluff, Gen, Little Dean, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifiers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 14:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7718482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Hi! Can I please request an imagine where Dean has been really rebellious lately (not listening to Cas, refusing to age down, storming off, drinking too much) and his Daddy (Cas) has had enough of it. In order to help him get back in line, Cas decides to remind him that he's a little boy (with diapers, pacis, little boy stuff etc.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave It All To Me

**Author's Note:**

> I don't accept prompts here no matter what. Please send them to lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com via ask or anonymous submit (which you don't need a tumblr for)

“Dean, you need to relax.” Cas said, watching the older Winchester move around, beer in his hand.

“I don’t have to do anything.” Dean replied. “I’m a fully grown adult. I’m not your kid right now. And I don’t need to be.”

“Dean, you should. You’ve-”

“I don’t care what I ‘do need’. I don’t have to age down just because you said I should.”

“I know. I just think that it would help you, seeming how-”

“I’m not aging down, Cas!” Dean shouted, taking a chug of his beer and storming away from Cas, leaving the angel speechless.

_

Dean’s behavior was similar over the past week, and Cas was starting to see how badly Dean needed to age down, seeing him struggle to push back his ‘little’ side.

Dean needed to remember that it was OK for hi to give up control and let go, and Cas finally decided to help Dean start remembering.

_

One day, Cas changed all of Dean’s beer that he had in his fridge to bottles, and he left before Dean came walking in.

Dean walked into the kitchen, and Cas followed silently after, watching from the door. Dean opened up the fridge, and froze when he saw the baby bottles.

“What the-Cas?” He yelled, turning and seeing the angel watching him. “Did you do this?”

“I did.” Cas nodded.

Dean grunted, and left the kitchen, pushing past Cas and leaving back to his room, planning to take a shower.

Cas switched out all of his underwear for diapers, and placed some of Dean’s favorite toys on the bed, leaving the room and patiently waiting for Dean to finish his shower.

When he did, Dean saw the toys on his bed, and took a hesitant step over, before going to his clothing and opening a drawer, seeing the diapers.

Dean stared at them, feeling conflicted. He knew that with the diapers, he wouldn’t have to worry about the bathroom, he would be able to let Daddy-no, Cas-worry about that.

Dean shut the door and decided to go commando that day.

_

Sam had gone out for the day, interviewing witnesses and Dean was writing some stuff for the case.

Dean moved away for a few seconds and Cas switched all of the work to construction paper and crayons.

When Dean saw all of it, he actually reached, grabbing a few crayons, before placing them back down, almost painfully.

Dean pushed the child things away and started researching again, when Cas causally placed a pacifier by Dean’s drink.

When Dean reached for his drink he grabbed the pacifier instead and placed it in his mouth, sucking on it before he realized what he was doing.

“Dean.” Cas said, softly, and Dean looked up at Cas with big eyes, pacifier still there in his mouth. “Let me care for you. I know you actually do want it. Just let me.”

Dean turned to the construction paper and the crayons he pushed aside, and he reached for them, planning on coloring.

“How about we get a diaper on you first?” Cas asked, easily picking Dean up. “We wouldn’t want you to have an accident, would we, Dean?” Cas asked.

“No, Daddy.” Dean said softly, pressing into Cas’ arms.

“After we get a diaper on, you can color, and we can bring some of your favorite stuffies along.” Cas said. “Would you like that, little one?”

“Yeah.” Dean said around the pacifier.

“I will also get you a bottle, Dean. I bet your tummy would like one.”

“Yeah.” Dean sighed softly.

“Then I shall get you those things, Dean.” Cas said. “Just leave it all to me.”


End file.
